destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Akito Mamuri
Akito Mamuri •Race : Jinx Birthday : December 7•Age : 19 Gender : Female • Height :(formerly) 140 cm •Weight : 40 kg •Blood Type : A,B •Professional Status : Single •Home town : Rosemary Village First Appearance : {Deep} ep # 34 ''' '''Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• Tigeress • Miss. Perfect • Gate keeper Natures Peronality Akito Mamri is initially cold and distant, most of her emotions sapped from her, although her memories remain intact. Her wish to save Zageen Highwind from his hatered remains, reinforced by the guilt she feels for his sister's death, and she still shows concern for her former allies. Continuing from their close friendship which developed in the Later through the story, Akito and Zageen demonstrate great trust and care for one another throughout the Series. Later''' V Corp. Shuhei Heromi promises to always be on her side even if she decides to turn against Zageen and helps her throughout the quest at all times, which in turn helps Akito better maintain her humanity despite her situation. She resents '''Vincent Valentime for robbing Zageen from his emotions and his situation to his advantage. As her quest advances, Akito begins to show compassion toward others because of the relationship DW. Sora Fair shows others. Straying from her natural cold-hearted and tough personality, she begins to encourage those struggling and shows general helpfulness and caring. This implies that Akito unconsciously had given up her own emotions rather than Vincent taking them with force, which is further suggested by Kiritstu Emerald. Early life, Akito Mamuri is determined, concentrated and independent. Initially, she is cold and standoffish, distancing herself from her companions. Much of her motivation is fueled from what she perceives as failing to protect those she cared about and wanting to make things right, which leads her to lash out at those she believes are responsible, due to her relationship with Zageen '''and her failure to protect her as she promised. As she journeys without him, '''Shuhei Heromi who reminds her how''' Zageen''' once was and takes Shuhei under her wing, Akito begins to show compassion and trust others, and sees the errors in her approach. Ultimately, to a degree, protector of Saber's Team as they journey to challenge their fate. History Akito grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Maxis and Malik lived as children. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Chaos-following cult, Akito managed to save Zageen from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got cought herself. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the ' Legandary Outer Beast of Raw', Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Zageen Highwind, Sarah HighWind, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Akito", so Zageen '''decided to give her the surname "Mamuri" after the name of a flower he found and gave her. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Akito became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with '''Rob, an elderly Mage from the''' Guild of Mages', who taught her about magic and his guild, Who later will help them excape but leads to the crisis of the The '''Monilesa Awakening Arc'.